Tekken:Battle For The Zaibatsu
by hiphopd
Summary: The King of the Iron Fist tournament begins and everyone is ready to battle for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Includes two OCoriginal charcaters. Takes place at the end of Tekken 5 and another Tekken game on the way.


Tekken: Battle for the Zaibatsu

I do not own Tekken, Namco does. With that said, this fanfic will feature two OC (original characters) to my fanfic.

Randy Figueroa- A Puerto Rican street fighter who is known as "El Chupacabra" for his roughness and nimble quickness. He enters the King of the Iron Fist tournament to save his family's fortune and fighting heritage.

Nidra- A woman from India who enters the King of the Iron Fist tournament for one reason: to find her brother. She learned the fighting style of Wushu. India is also the originator of the Martial Arts. She also teams up with Lei Wulong.

Chapter1:

The ensuing battle comes to an end…or does it?

As Kazuya took to the position as the heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he realized that something didn't feel right from within him. "I know that Heihachi is now dead but I feel as though someone or someone lies within the wake of the battle between me and my retched father but what… doesn't really matter to me at all." He said to himself. After years of turmoil and torment, Kazuya finally defeated Heihachi and gained full access of everything in the Mishima Zaibatsu itself. Inside of a temple, a huge and imposing figure broke free from his imprisoned cell as he made his way out of his cell and into the fire and debris. He surveyed the carnage and came upon Heihachi's body on the ground. "My son…is dead." He said as he continued to survey the carnage. After years of imprisonment, Jinpachi Mishima was finally freed. "It's time to take back what's rightfully mine, again!" he said as he stared through the fire and at the downed Heihachi.

Chapter 2:

The devil inside

No one has seen or heard from Jin Kazama since the King of the Iron Fist tournament that he won over Heihachi Mishima. He still remembered that it was his grandfather who shot him down after he had defeated Ogre in the third King of the Iron Fist tournament and injected him with a devil gene blood. Jin found himself in a dark forest, deep in thought from when he was a child to training with Heihachi. "How can such a man, do something so malicious to his own kin?" he asked himself. Then Jin found himself staring at what looked like tribal marks going down his skin, he knew what this type of feeling was; it was the devil gene inside him waiting to be unleashed. "NO!" Said Jin. "This can't be happening to me again." He added in shock. Jin ran through the forest as he tried to find some help but there was none. Jin then was growing wings out of his shoulder blades. "AAAAARRRGHHH!" Jin let out a yell as he flew away.

Chapter 3:

The Puerto Rican Street Fighter

On the streets of San Juan, Puerto Rico lived a young man who fought just to be fighting for no particular reason. He stood about 6'1 and he had on a black tank top, long denim shorts, and a beard. "So you must be Randy Figueroa" said a man that was facing him holding a knife. "Your family is will known for their fighting heritage and they'll be famous after your funeral." The man added as he lunged his knife into Randy. Randy countered the attack as he took the man's arm and flipped him down and kicked the knife out of his hand. "You wanna start fighting right now or run away with your tail between your legs?" asked Randy with his fists clenched. The man only knew how to defend himself with a knife or any type of weapon. The man charged at Randy, only to get a jumping roundhouse kick to the face, a jab to the stomach and an uppercut to the chin that sent the man flying. "Don't even think about getting up" said Randy. The man fled without picking up his knife as he ran screaming with a bloody nose and holding his stomach. "Never mess with a Figueroa." Yelled Randy. Randy returned back to his home only to find a note on the door. The note read: "unless you want to keep fighting, you best stay out of our way before your familia ends up in a pine box. Signed el jefe Savio." He turned around only to see two female bikers, two guys with chains and hooks, and standing in the middle was el jefe Savio. "Randy Figueroa, I presume" said el jefe Savio. "I see that you had defeated one of my henchmen." He said as he looked over to the side of him as the man that Randy pummeled whimpering and still holding his stomach and with a tissue paper to stop the blood flow from his nose. "Stand up straight!" bellowed el jefe Savio as he raised his hand at his whimpering henchman. El jefe Savio was dressed in a white suit with black dress shoes, shades; a well cut mustache and beard, and a bald head, holding a cane with a silver plated king cobra head at the top with a sword inside the cane. "You best leave my crew alone before we." Just has el jefe Savio was about to say something, Randy's father intervened. "Before you what, el jefe Savio, kill my son." Said Randy's Father. "I don't think you have the guts." He added. "Well then." Said el jefe Savio as he pulled out an envelope out of his suit jacket and handed it to Randy. "Here's an invitation to the King of the Iron Fist tournament." He added. "If you win, and you won't, I won't run San Juan and my crew will not roam the streets causing trouble." He said. "But, if you lose, we get your family's wealth to run a cartel on the streets." He added with a smirk. "Do we have a deal?" He said as extended his hand for a shake. "Deal." Said Randy as he refused to shake el jefe Savio's hand. "No shake, well, I can deal with it." Said el jefe Savio. "At least everything is riding high for me." Said el jefe Savio. "Let's go." Said el jefe Savio as he got into the back of his Rolls-Royce and instructed his driver, bikers, and his crew to move out. "Don't worry, mi Padre" said Randy. "I will win the King of the Iron Fist tournament." He added as he clenched his fist and stared as el jefe Savio and his crew headed out into the streets of San Juan.

Chapter 4

The Mysterious Woman of India

Nidra came to the secret service headquarters in New Delhi as soon as she could. There had been some news concerning about her brother. "Nidra." Said the Official. "We have some news concerning your brother and the King of the Iron Fist tournament." He added. Nidra wore a black and pink blazer jacket with slim denim jeans, heeled boots, driving gloves, and a traditional third eye with her hair in a ponytail. "It seems as though that your brother was kidnapped after he lost in the King of the Iron Fist tournament." The Official said as he sat down and drank his tea. "I'll have to go after him." Said Nidra.

"You can't go it alone as you always do, Nidra." Advised the Official. "Why not." Said Nidra. "It's too much of a risk to lose you as well." Answered the Official. "We're assigning you to team up with Lei Wulong of China." Added the Official. "He's been on the case about the King of the Iron Fist tournament for years." He said. "You could meet him there in Japan, that's where the King of the Iron Fist tournament is being held at." Said the Official as he stood up. "Okay." Said Nidra as she began putting on her shades. "I'll meet this Lei Wulong and find the whereabouts of my brother." She added as he left the Official's office and headed towards her moped. Upon getting on her on moped, she saw an envelope about her brother and the King of the Iron Fist tournament. She opened the envelope and it read: "If you ever want to see your brother again, enter the King of the Iron Fist tournament, we'll be expecting you." Nidra ripped up the envelope, got on her moped and rode off.

Chapter 5

Seeking Help

Jin Kazama woke up only to find himself in the care of a spiritual healer. The balding old man inhaled the incense that was lit and let out a big sigh. "I see that you have awaken, young one." He said not turning to face Jin. "Where am I?" Jin asked. "You're in India." The old man answered with his back towards Jin. "I sense that you have some angst and peril within your soul." He said with his eyes closed as he sat in a meditation state. "Yes, how did you know?" Asked Jin. "You had some markings all over you when I found you and wings that were growing out as well." He added. Jin was in shock. "I need your help in order for me to get rid of this monster inside of me." Said Jin. "I shall." The man simply answered. "But it will be a mental and tough journey in order to release yourself from this monster inside of you." He added "Let's begin." Said Jin. "Jin began to meditate as he began a mental fight with his demon form. "Release the pain, don't keep it inside you." Said the man as he was still in meditation. Jin began to release his pain as his devil form and his self-being waged a war between body and mind. "I can sense the evil presence within you is strong and you must defeat this monster not by using physical strength but by mental strength. At the end of the day, Jin felt renewed but his devil gene was waning halfway but the true battle was about to begin.

Chapter 6:

The King Of The Iron Fist Tournament

Nidra finally met Lei Wulong on her way to the King of the Iron Fist tournament. "So you must be Nidra, I'm Lei Wulong." He said with his hand extended for a shake. "Pleased to meet to you." Said Nidra with her hand also extended for a shake. Elsewhere. Randy Figueroa ran into several fighters before the tournament even got started, amongst them were two Capoeria fighters, Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro. "I'm Randy Figueroa." He said as he introduced himself to the two Brazil natives. "I've seen how the way you guys fight and you're truly impressive. "Thanks." They both said. "I'm also here from Puerto Rico to defend mi familia's wealth and honor in this tournament." He added. "Me and Christie are in this tournament to win and hopefully find a cure for her grandfather, he taught me Capoeria and I taught her." Said Eddy. "Well, good luck to you both." Said Randy. "You as well." Said Christie. Unbeknownst to all of the participants in the King of the Iron Fist tournament that Heihachi Mishima, who was supposedly to be "dead", was amongst them but in secrecy. "Fools." He said to himself. "They must think that I'm still dead but I'm not." He added. "Kazuya Mishima, you'll regret the fact that you ever betrayed me as you threw me into those Jacks and allowed me to almost be destroyed." He thought. Kazuya looked down upon all of the fighters and saw two that stood out from the rest, Jin Kazama, his son, and Asuka Kazama, who somewhat resembled a lot like Jun Kazama. The tournament for the Mishima Zaibatsu was about to begin.

Chapter 7:

The tournament begins.

As the King of the Iron Fist tournament began. Randy Figueroa pulled two hard upsets over Kuma and Paul Phoenix. Ganryu, the sumo wrestler brutally was marred by Craig Marduk, the Australian Vale Tudo fighter who still wanted revenge on King for defeating him at the last tournament. "KING!" He Yelled. "I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART, LIKE I DID TO THIS SUMO!" Said Marduk as he threw Ganryu down the floor and let out a mighty yell. Hwoarang, the Korean street punk defeated Steve Fox, the British Boxer. "You almost had me." Said Hwoarang in a sarcastic tone. Nina and Anna Williams, the dysfunctional Irish sisters consistently battled throughout the time limit.

Nidra took on Julia Chang and made easy work of her. To show her sportsmanship, she helped up Julia and walked away. The two semi-finals matches came between Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima as the first of two semi-finals match and Randy Figueroa and a mystery opponent. "Good luck, man." Said Randy to Jin. "Thanks for telling me that." Said Jin in a uneasy tone.

Chapter 8:

A startling discovery

As Randy Figueroa was ready to take on his mystery opponent, he saw his family cheering him on waving a large Puerto Rican flag. "Randy Figueroa's mystery opponent is…" said the announcer. Two female bikers rode around the ring where Randy was in. Randy recognized the bikers and it didn't take him long to realize that his opponent was: "EL JEFE SAVIO!" said the announcer. El jefe Savio came dressed in a tank top and navy dress pants with the matching dress shoes. El jefe Savio also had a big build to him. This was going to be Randy's toughest opponent yet after he had faced King. "Say your prayers, vato." Said El jefe Savio. Randy clenched his fist and was ready to fight. Randy threw a punch but was caught by Savio. Randy went down on one knee. "Give it up, Nino, you're finished." Said Savio in a low voice. "That's what you think." Said Randy as delivered a punch to the groin for Savio to release the hold. Savio held his groin in pain as he saw Randy back up to his feet. Savio charged at Randy only to get dropkicked. "GET UP!" Said Randy. Savio was kicked in the face and was pummeled by him with a series of punches to his head while Savio was on the ground. Savio was dazed after those punches as he saw Randy going for a jumping roundhouse kick. Savio easily countered the attack and caught him in a bear hug. Randy was about to be destroyed until he gauged Savio in the eyes several times eventually leading to an uppercut that sent Savio flying unconsciously. "WINNER…RANDY FIGUEROA OF PUERTO RICO." Randy finally defeated the man that has tormented the streets of Puerto Rico for so long. "NEXT MATCH, JIN KAZAMA VS. KAZUYA MISHIMA!" said the announcer. The crowd was on its feet. Jin and Kazuya stared each other down until Kazuya saw from behind Jin that a figure was also making a way to the ring. To everyone's shock including Kazuya's it was…Heihachi Mishima. "KAZUYA!" He yelled. "WE SETTLE THIS NOW!" he added. Kazuya pushed Jin aside to deal with Heihachi. "How could Heihachi be alive?" thought Kazuya. As Kazuya left the ring, the ring underneath exploded and out appeared…Jinpachi Mishima.

Chapter 9:

The true battle begins

Jin Kazama stared down the massive and imposing Jinpachi Mishima. "Jinpachi." Said Heihachi. It seemed as though that Jinpachi Mishima was released from his cell and hid in the ring. Jin Kazama was ready to fight off Jinpachi but he wasn't alone. Along side with him was his rival that he defeated, Hwoarang, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Xiaoyu, Steve Fox, Asuka Kazama, King, Yoshimitsu, and Randy Figueroa. Nidra went into searching for her brother and knew about his whereabouts; it appeared that he was kidnapped by the Mishima Zaibatsu during the time that Heihachi was in charge. "Oh no you don't." said a voice. Nidra turned around and saw Bryan Fury, the cyborg kick boxer that Nidra defeated. Bryan attacked Nidra but missed several times until he broke the glass case that Nidra's brother was in. Bryan got distracted and was roundhouse kicked by Nidra to the ground. "Beat you once, beat you again she said as Bryan lay on the floor. Jin and the rest of the fighters did what they could to defeat Jinpachi but to no avail. Jinpachi blasted the fighters out of the ring leaving Jin and Randy standing alone to fight Jinpachi. Jinpachi rushed as Randy and Jin moved out of the way. Asuka got up to her feet and joined the fray once more. Jin and Randy ran toward Jinpachi and use their attacks but nothing seemed to be happening. Steve Fox and the other fighters charged back up to the ring to aid Jin, Randy, and Asuka. Heihachi was about to deal the final blow to Kazuya, until Bruce Irvin, Kazuya's bodyguard attacked Heihachi with his knee.

Kazuya headed to the ring to deal with Jinpachi. Jinpachi proved to be too strong even for Yoshimitsu's sword. Kazuya charged at Jinpachi and delivered a series of blows that leveled Jinpachi. Randy kicked Jinpachi's knee as hard as possible to get him down. But it was Asuka and Jin that dealt the final blow bringing down Jinpachi. Kazuya looked over to see that Kuma had took care of Bruce for Heihachi as the two of them headed out to an helicopter that Heihachi made an escape as Kuma waved while Nidra and Lei Wulong carried Nidra's brother out to her moped as they rode out to the hospital. "Thanks for your help." Said Nidra. "Anytime." Responded Lei. Kazuya just stared as he saw Heihachi made his getaway. "We'll meet again…soon." He said to himself. "Very soon." He added to his thought. Jin finally overcame the devil gene and Randy finally defeated el jefe Savio as he and his family left for Puerto Rico.


End file.
